Noah
by LoveIsDangerous
Summary: working title. It's the second season of TDI, and Noah is back and ready to win, along with the help of a new friend. Join him as he goes through new challenges, and possibly a romance. NoahxOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, so, I'm sorry for not updating my Duncan and Courtney story. Like, SERIOUSLY sorry. My computer with the new chapter got a virus and it crashed, so I'll be starting a fresh, new one on the computer I'm currently using. But, for now, here's a Noah story, featuring my TDI character, Lizz. Okay? Again, sooo sorry.**

**OHH, and btw, NOAH IS MINE. ;D Go ahead, slam me for it. I'm the writer. lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or the characters in it; I only own the plot, and Lizz. I wish I owned Noah, though…**

* * *

Lizz winced at the added pressure to her small wound. "How exactly do you know all these things?" she asked, letting out a half-hearted laugh. She had no idea why Noah was helping her, and besides, it wasn't like the cut on her finger was deep or anything, as if she was going to die from it. But, hey, she kind of liked it. The, well, small space between her and her favorite contestant from the last season of Total Drama Island, she enjoyed. A few strands of chestnut-colored hair fell in front of her face, and Noah fixed it for her, unconsciously; when he realized what he had done he forced down a blush.

Okay, here's basically what had happened, moments earlier. Lizz had just started to walk out of the woods, twirling her pocket knife around with her fingers, and accidentally cut her index finger, and she yet out a yelp. Noah wasn't so far away, and heard her, walking to the scene to see what had happened, which brings us to where we are now.

"Uh, I read books." Noah shrugged, offering an awkward, yet, cocky smile. "What should I call you, anyways, stranger?" he raised an eyebrow, trying his best to start conversation. Socializing was never really his forte, especially with girls, much less a pretty one like _her._

"Oh, uh, I'm Lizz. But, before you introduce yourself, I know you're Noah. From last season." She giggled slightly, then mentally kicked herself for her awkward behavior.

"So, you remember me, huh?" Noah made an effort to catch Lizz's eye, and when he did, she blushed, which he took note of. "Who wouldn't, really? I mean, I _was_ the favorite to win the show, if it weren't for my team voting me off."

Lizz opened her mouth to protest, but she decided to let it go. She would have brought up that the forty-five seconds needed to clot her wound had already passed, but, she liked the feeling of Noah's hand holding hers. "Well, I see you still have that same confident attitude as last season."

"That I do. I still look pretty good too, if I do say so myself." Noah acknowledged, nudging Lizz in a teasing manner. Then he snapped back to reality. Why was he acting this way? Noah never seemed interested in anybody; in fact, he seemed to be absorbed in himself most of the time, anyways. He shook his head slightly, shaking it off. He didn't like this girl. They did, after all, just meet.

"I can't say I disagree…" Lizz said, softly, trying her hardest to make it sound like she wasn't hitting on Noah. She was the worst when it came to acting 'casual' around guys. And Noah, being her secret 'celebrity' crush, made it pretty hard. "But, about that attitude of yours, I mean, that is kind of, the reason you got voted off."

Noah took a moment to look at Lizz. "My attitude?" well, he did admit, that, he could be nicer. And he could be more of a team player, well, if he tried, at least. "Okay, so, I didn't participate in the dodge ball challenge. But, hey, I'm not that athletic like Tyler or Duncan or whatever." Noah paused. If he couldn't get far in the competition _alone_, maybe he could start an alliance. With Lizz. He smiled, "But, hey, I've got the brains. What about you? Play any sports?"

Lizz silently questioned his sudden change in subject. "Uh, well, I used to play volleyball…" she started. "And I, kind of used to run track, too."

"Ah, so it's settled. I'll be the brains, and you be the bronze, thus, we have an alliance?" Noah's smile turned into a grin, as he removed his hand from Lizz's to put his arm around her shoulders. She blushed, turning her head away so Noah wouldn't see, but he caught her again, and he felt himself, too, blush.

"Uh, s-sure." Lizz nodded, feeling her cheeks cool, and she turned her head back to Noah. Then, they heard the sound of Chris's voice through a megaphone.

"Campers, report to the dock for your first challenge!"

"Okay then, let's go." Lizz was about to run, but, for Noah's sake, she walked, taking his hand.

"You know, you don't seem like… well, how I would have thought you would be like." Noah brought up, they were already halfway from the dock. Lizz could already see Chris, his hands on his hips as he waited for all the campers.

"What did you think I'd be like?" Lizz asked, smiling. She knew her appearance probably scared others, the big hair, fishnet sleeves, torn shirt, and not to mention her red streak.

"I don't know, just, different. I guess. Most people who watch this show stereotype others… and I guess it's a habit of mine now." Lizz nodded in understanding. They had made it to the dock, and had to wait for more people. They saw the old faces of Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, Bridgette, and others, along with many new faces they didn't recognize.

"Ah, I see the lovebirds are reunited." Chris grinned as he saw the pair step onto the dock. Duncan put his arm around Courtney and smirked, "Yup, this one's a keeper." Lizz rolled her eyes.

"Noah, my man, I see you got a girl as well." Chris turned his attention to Noah and Lizz, who had forgotten to stop holding hands, and immediately let go.

"I am not his 'girl'." Lizz insisted, her cheeks turning red.

"We just met, for your information, Einstein. And there's a theory, where boys and girls can be 'just friends'." Noah crossed his arms, giving Chris a look.

"Uh, right." Chris nodded, rolling his eyes, obviously uninterested, and wanting to move on. "Anyways, for today's challenge, you'll be spending the night in the woods." He paused, waiting for everybody's reactions.

"Didn't we do that _last_ season?" Gwen crossed her arms, letting out a huff.

"It doesn't matter! This is going to be sooo fun!" a blonde girl wearing all pink, yes, **all** pink, named Mary, squealed.

"Hm, just what we need, a new Lindsay." Gwen muttered, rolling her eyes.

"A repeat challenge? I think you're losing your touch, dude." Duncan let out a chuckle, pointing a finger at Chris.

"I am _not_ losing my touch, thank you very much. Now, let me finish." Chris adjusted his throat, and grinned, "You'll be spending the night in the woods…" he repeated. "…on Booony Islaaaaand!!!" he held his hands up and wiggled his fingers for a 'wooo' effect.

Lizz tensed up a bit at the mention of 'Bony Island'. When she watched the episode last season, where they had to canoe there, she got scared, which was a feeling she didn't get often, except for when she was around teddy bears of any kind, but we won't talk about that now.

All the campers were silent. "What about teams?" a male wearing a baseball cap, named Danny, asked.

"We'll be deciding your teams during the challenge. We're going to see how well you work together without teams, and determine who worked well with whom." Chris explained. "Okay, so what are you guys waiting for? Go!" He pointed to the beach, where all the canoes were, and everybody made a run for it, even Noah, surprisingly. In moments, everybody was with a partner in a canoe, on their way to Bony Island.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm hoping that this didn't sound **_**totally **_**horrible? Tell me your thoughts, please. x)**


	2. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay, so, I was originally planning on updating this, but I just really got bored after writing that first chapter. I had no plot, whatsoever, I was just looking for some NoahxOC fluff with my character, Lizz. I'll be starting a new story, frankly similar to this one, but it will take place in the city, instead, and it'll be summer break for everybody. So, I'll keep this story up in case anybody wants to read it, but I doubt it. That's it for now.**

**xoxo**

**Lizz**

**aka LoveIsDangerous.**


End file.
